1. Field of the Invention
Present embodiments relate to a modular air grill assembly for a recreational vehicle (RV), building or marine use. More specifically, present embodiments relate to a modular air grill assembly for use with an air conditioning system of an RV, building or other marine structure having an exterior AC unit and an air grill disposed on an interior surface of a ceiling.
2. Description of the Related Art
“Recreational vehicle” generally refers to mobile home, motor homes, travel trailers, fifth wheels, recreational vans and the like. RVs, boats and some static building structures utilize ducting systems which pass between the roof and ceiling structure of the building, RV or water craft, for example. An air conditioning unit is typically disposed on a roof of the RV and duct passes between the ceiling and roof line to various registers disposed about the RV, water craft or building. The ducts are disposed to move air throughout the RV, for example, so as to discharge conditioned air into various areas and/or rooms. These systems are typically designed to cool the various areas equally.
However, when first starting an RV, for example, after a long period of non-use, it is often desirable to cool a particular area of the RV where occupants may be primarily located. This may include, but is not limited to, a primary living space or galley of the vehicle. Since air conditioning systems for RVs are designed to cool the interior of the vehicle equally, existing systems do not allow a particular area to be cooled more rapidly than other areas. One option is to provide an air conditioning unit capable of quickly cooling the entire interior of the recreational vehicle. However, weight and size limitations preclude such use, generally, from being effectively implemented into an RV usage.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to overcome these and other deficiencies with cooling systems for RVs, water craft and other static structures to cool a specific area rapidly in one scenario while in an alternate scenario, providing equal cooling throughout the entire vehicle or structure.